Top 10 Things Wrong With Pokemon
by Steven Universe
Summary: The list. The list was evil. It started all of our problems. That cursed list was the origin of everything. Now, we must run for our lives from these evil Pokemon…
1. Number 10

**This is not a fanfiction. I'll tell you that right now. But I'm doing a countdown of the top 10 most disturbing things about Pokemon if you think about it. **

**I don't own Pokemon. BUT I LOVEZ THEM THOUGHZ!**

_**10. Where did all of the Male adults go?**_

This is quite troubling. Through all of your hours of adventuring, you almost never see any male men. This mostly applies to the TV show. In the game, there's an old guy down every street. Their about as common as McDonalds.

Where did all of the male men go? And have you ever noticed that not one - not a single Pokemon game has _ever _had their dad around? It's always just the mother. Same with Disney movies, bit that is TOTALLY different.

I wish I could see all of your faces right now. You never really thought about this, did you? Well there is a theory that floats around that makes sense if you think about it. Before any of the games, there was a great war - and the remaining men, such as professors and the such - weren't fit for combat. This would make sense - think about our favorite electric toting Team Rocket gym leader, Lt. Surge.

He has a military rank in his name. And when you battle him, he even refers back to some war if some kind. "Hey, kid! What do you think you're doing here? You won't live long in combat! That's for sure! I tell you kid, electric Pokémon saved me during the war! They zapped my enemies into paralysis! The same as I'll do to you!"

That right their proves that their was some kind of war sometime in the near past, considering Surge looks to be in his late 30's, maybe early 40's. That leads to another question - if their was a war, what was it about? And who was fighting?

That is a great question. If you watched the movie about Lucario and the whatever you call it (their have been to many movies to remember) thepope ing seen is a war that shows Pokemon charging into battle against other pokemon. For all we know, the humans could have caused the collision to happen, trying to wipe Pokemon off of the face entirely.

Then when the Pokemon foundqoute, a bloody war between electric rats and humans started, killing off most of the males in that society. I mean it's possible, right? I'm not saying anything outrageous, am I?

But that leads to yet another question - if we did fight against Pokemon, then why do we catch them now? I'll cover that later, so don't sorry.

And don't go off on me about Norman - he technically was a dad, but was he truly? He cared more about his gym leader duties then his own family. And that was a special occasion. Pokemon got so many complaints that they have not included a father in the game since.

**Make sure to leave your comments as to what you think. Maybe you think that aliens abducted our males - your theories are as good a guess as mine are. **


	2. Number 9

**This one might confuse the living day lights out of 't blame me if you can't sleep again ever and are plagued for the rest of your life by this simple philosiphial question. **

**I MAY LOVE POKEMANZ, BUT I DON'T OWN THEM. **

_**9. Why are Mew and Ditto so similar?**_

Mew and Ditto may not seem connected in any way, shape or form. Let me rephrase that. Mew and Ditto may not seem connected in any way. Quick - tell me the only two Pokemon out of over 700 that can use Transform!

You got it - only Mew and Ditto. Which leads to a plethora of questions that can be asked. They can be related. They are very similar in weight, with Mew only barely heavier then it's blobbish counterpart.

Both are about the same size, with Mew again being only a little bit bigger then Ditto.

Both Mew and Ditto's shiny variants are about the same color.

I can see the gears spinning in your head. They are much more alike then you realize. I have 2 theories about this.

1. Ditto was the first failed attempt at cloning Mew

This is possible. Team Rockets might have failed miserably with their first attempt to clone Mew. They did, however, give us another Pokemon that can use the move Transform. It might seem unlikely, but it is altogether possible. Team Rocket also gave the world a purplish blob thing that is the bane of Pokemon Daycare Breeding.

2. Ditto _is _Mew

Let me explain this a little bit. Mew uses transform a lot. And when I say a lot, I mean ALOT. If you weren't a fan, then you might think that was the only move the pink puffball could use.

It is altogether possible that some Mew transofmed so many times that they forgot their original shape and just decided to become a purple blob with a face. Given the fact that Mew has so many moves but tends to use on,y Transform, then this is a very valid reason.

This would be like having Smeargle use sketch on the same move so many times that it completely forget sketch and is bred with Sade move that was copied. A genetic mutation, if you will. Even when Team Rocket tried to clone Mew, they couldn't get transform down. This is a stretch, but the pieces do fit together nicely.

**Dont agree with me? Have other ideas? Just think that I am stupid for even thinking about this stuff? Then shoot me a comment or review anpiece me a piece of your mind!**


	3. Number 8

**Lets shake Pokemon down to its very core, shall we? Let's study the nitty gritty stuff and analyze it. It's not easy, but it is kinda bothersome.**

_**8. Arceus, Mew, Palkia, and Dialga**_

Yea, Mew makes my top ten list again with back to back appearances. Mew is just such a fascinating creature though. In its essence, it is a special class of Pokemon, sharing it's special transformation move with only everybody's favorite blob of purple nothingness with a face, Ditto.

Mew is said to have all Pokemons DNA within it. WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA. Hold the phone. Lets cross series here. Tell me if this makes sense.

Mew is said to have all known and unknown Pokemons DNA.

Arceus is the creator of all Pokemon.

Yet oddly enough, Arceus does not have all known and unknown Pokemon's DNA. Yet, according to the fact that it is the creator of all Pokemon, it created Mew.

…

I don't even know what to say. Granted that Arceus can use all types of plates to change its type, many Pokemon can do this. Take Keckleons Color Change ability. They are whatever type you attack them with. So Arceus being able to harness all elements of Pokemon shouldnt be a big deal.

And technically, Arceus did not create a few Pokemon - 4, to be precise. If humans created Porygon, Porygon X, Porygon XYZ, and Mewtwo, thenhow can Arceus be the creator of all Pokemon?

For that matter, how does Mew have the DNA of all Pokemon? Technically, Porygon, Porygon X, Porygon XYZ, nor Mewtwo were discovered. They were all made. So that meanintended doesn't have all Pokemons DNA stored within its tiny body.

I think Pokemon needs to do a better job with making sure that their stories add up before throwing more Pokemon at us. Plus, if Arceus made all Pokemon, he supposedly made all things as we know it as well.

But how could he have existed before doing so if their was o space or time for him which to reside in? If he made Dialga and Palkia, and they made the space time continuum, then how was Arcueus alive before them? Better yet, where was he exactly before making all things and Pokemon?

And how come it took so long to find Arceus, and we were able to find Mew and clone it long before then? Is it just me, or does that seem wrong? And I don't mean wrong - I mean REALLY wrong?

**I hope you guys liked this one. It is a lot to wrap your brain around, I know. But hey, someone has to do it, right?**

**Make sure to leave a comment on your thoughts about this. **

**Until next time we meet again!**


	4. Number 7

**This one is gonna throw you guys for a loop for sure. Your never gonna look at Cilan or Brock the same ever again. Ever. **

**I don't own Pokemon. But, I do love them. And then I think about this stuff. Kinda wierd. **

_**7. What exactly do you eat?**_

Think about this now. You always see Brock or Cilan throw together some fabulous meal for our heros, right? But try to wrap your head around this - what do they really eat?

In the real world, we eat animals. Cows make burgers. Pigs make bacon. Chickens make - well - chicken nuggets. But now think about it. Your willing to eat a cow with black and white markings and pay for a burger in the real world.

But in Pokemon, Milktank is used for battling, even by gym leaders. And Grumpig, all of the fish Pokemon. So what do our heroes really eat? I believe one of the older episodes in the series involved a Teddiursa stealing sausage links from Ashs Pokemon.

See where I am going with this? If they don't eat Pokemon, then they must be vegitarians. Oh. Wait a second. Dang it. They can't be. Their are grass Pokemon.

Well, I guess that they just don't eat.

You see hiw messed up that is? So your saying that they have little to no food in the world of Pokemon because everything is - well - a Pokemon. Maybe they just live on a constant diet of berries and herbs.

But then that would mean that they aren't getting the proper nutrients that the human body needs in order to survive and function properly. Man, the world of Pokemon is messed up.

The alternative would just be to eat Pokemon. Which is just way cruel. And totally disturbing, if you ask me. And I don't even think it is that good of an idea. Pokemon get burned and poisoned and paralyzed and frozen all of the time. What is the quality of their food if the Pokemon that they choose to eat is constantly in danger of getting sick.

Lit is just truly disturbing. If you read my # 10 thing wrong about Pokemon, then this might just be revenge. The humans couldn't win the war, so they poach Pokemon in order to eat.

And let's not even get into the video game version. Those guys must be superhumans. They don't eat. They don't sleep (occasionally they do, but not nearly enough to be adventuring around like they do). They don't bathe or shower. They don't go to the bathroom. They can run forever without needing to stop and take a break.

They are the next generation of humans, people. We will be invincible!

Oh wait. This is Pokemon. We won't have t work ever again either. Whenever we win, we just get money. Wouldn't that be nice?


	5. Number 6

**We've all done it. I already know that you have skipped ahead to see the title and are now reading this. If not, then look at it now. Daycare. For those people who want to raise their Pokemon from lower levels instead of higher levels. Or for those who want a level 1 Pokemon to know a super powerful move such as Flamethrower or Earthquake right from the start. Or for those who get a Fighting type Pokemon to know Dragon Tail. **

**This is how to do it. **

**I don't own breeding. Or daycare. Or Pokemon. **

**_6. Breeding your Pokemon in Day Care_**

We have all done it. You go and leave your Pokemon in Day Care and go off on adventures without them. Whether to level them, breed them, or just randomly throw money away, this is a good place to go to frequently.

Besides the cost (I think I sat down once a few years back and figured it out. I think it was something like $200 per level, and another $100 per day) and the fact that those Day Care people get rid of your best moves when they learn moves by leveling, this service is one of the better of the game.

I don't have any beef with the day care. it is really a help when I want special abilities for my Pokemon, or I just want an egg to carry around. But what is wierd is the breeding groups. How do the egg groups make sense?

The most surprising combination for me is truly terrifying. And confusing. How can a Skitty - one of the small Pokemon of the game - and a Wailord - the LARGEST Pokemon of the game - breed, or even be in the same egg group?

WHAT THE HECK?!

Not to say that it is nice to have many Pokemon to breed with then same species, but some of the combos that you can make or truly scary. Maybe it's just me.

Naw, SOMEONE has to have thought of this before. Plus the fact that the day care couple NEVER see ANY Pokemon breeding. And your supposed to leave your beloved Pokemon with these people? That's almost as bad as having your older brother baby sitting you. He does nothing but stare at you the whole time, but he somehow misses you robbing the bank, visiting Mexico, and then showing back up.

HOW IN THE WORLD CAN YOU MISS THAT?!

WHO IN THEIR SANE MIND WOULD LEAVE THEIR POKEMON IN THE CARE OF THESE PEOPLE WHO DON'T EVEN KNIW WHAT YOUR POKEMON ARE DOING HALF OF THE TIME?

The answer is everyone. Everyone that has ever played, or will play, Pokemon will leave their Pokemon in day care. It's a simple as that.

**Glad that I got that off of my chest. It is really wierd when you think about it. **

**Doesnt mean that I am going to stop going to the Day Care center. **

**I will be. **

**Your comments are greatly appreciated. Leave them. I love reading them. Love to see hiw other people think of what I have written. So write one!**


	6. Number 5

**This one may seem stupid to long time fans, but it does make sense when you actually take the time to look at it. This is geared towards both the anime and the series. Both of them work. I guess. **

**I don't own Pokemon. Or the fairies. **

**And I also don't have any money. **

_**5. Fairy Types**_

I wish that I could have 5 minutes with the guy that had this idea. I would straighten him up REAL good. What has Pokemon come to? _Fairy _types? Really? I mean COME ON.

Way to kill any self pride that Pokemon had at all. I haveBowen praying for quite some time for a useful type - such as a light type. That would actually work. But faries? No way that can work at all. What can they be strong against? What type can be conquered by the almighty faries?

None.

Water beating fire makes sense. Fire beating grass makes sense. But quick - tell me - what is weak to fairies? IT MAKES NO FLIPPEN SENSE.

I seriously don't know what the directors and designers were thinking when some brainiac shared his idea to the rest of the company. And what makes even _less sense _is how old Pokemon are now suddenly declared a fairy.

Hey look. A Gardevoir. Classified as a phsycic type. But hey, as soon as we find aNother Pokemon that halfway shares anything in common, we suddenly go - oh. That's not a phycic type any more. Let's just make it a fairy type.

EXCUSE ME!

The only thing that I personally think is great about the new type is that their is a new Eevee - lution. Which we all love. Everyone loves to collect all of the evolutions of Eevee.

Other then that, this is disaster just waiting to happen. Trust me. And even if it does go over well, then this can totally throw other thinof four of whack. Now, in my defense, I do not own Pokemon X or Pokemon Y, and have never played either one.

Ao for all I know, Spiritomb will not be immune anymore.

That would just stink. Him actually taking critical and effective hits? That was what made Spiritomb Spirtomb. So. I could go on about this forever. But I won't. I just want everyone to kniw that this is the worst idea ever in the history of Pokemon.

**Light types could actually work. But fairy types? That is just plain wrong. **

**Leave your comments. Trust me. Leave them and record your complaints in the history of the site. **


	7. A Note from a Very Appreciative Author

**I have gotten such an overwhelming response since I posted this a few hours ago. 14 reviews and 712 views later, I think that this is a ****_smashing _****success. So - I will now be taking comments for more things messed up with different series. **

**Make sure to follow both the story and me (Aqua Alchemist Alpha) if you liked it. Depending on how you guys comment, I might even add you into my publications!**

**Again, I greatly appreciate all of your support, and hope that you keep giving it to me. **

**Until next time I jab my fist into the Pokemon universes stomach, keep commenting.**

**Dont be afraid to comment. I would LOVE for you to post. I don't care If it is on one chapter or all of them. By you posting, it gives other readers an insight that you guys like it. So leave a comment on each chapter if you want to!**


	8. Number 4

**Guys, I have recieved such an overwhelming response to this series. I posted it two or three hours ago, and the response was overwhelming. 413 views and 13 reviews later, I am delighted. **

**Delighted to have all of you along for the ride. **

**I am getting such good reviews that I willknow be taking comments for future series that I will find things wrong with. **

**So keep on reading, and leave LOTS of comments. **

**I don't own Pokemon. Or the Elite four.**

_**4. What's up with the Elite Four?**_

Is it just me, or is the Elite Four non existent in the series? I mean COME ON. The whole point of the video game is to defeat these 5 all powerful trainers and become the new champion. But in the series, they just walk around, never really fighting anybody.

Even in the manga, they were a group that Red faced and almost lost his life. They were able to single - handedly take down the strongest trainer the Pokemon Universe has ever seen, and by the looks of how Pokemon is going downhill, will ever see.

The Elite four is a great idea - these four trainers are the best of the best. The cream of the crop. And you, some unknown trainer from nowhere, has to beat them. Even now, with a team full of level 100 Pokemon, it is still a challenge.

But in the series, they don't really give the Elute Four enough credit. I think Cynthia was the best Champion ever. Her combination of Garchomop and Spiritomb was deadly, and could turn losing fights into tremendous and overwhelming defeats at their hands.

But in the TV series, she was a total dunce. And that is bad. REALLY BAD. Pokemon is trying to go in 999 different directions all at once.

Not gonna happen, Pokemon.

The series makes the Eliteof our obsolete. And don't get me started on the whole Elite four name thing. Technically, their are five. But the last one is the champion. That just mean that they are the elites elite. But that would mean that it would be the Elite five. But that us for a different story, and most certainly a different time.

So I ask you guys this - how do you make the Elite four relevant in the TV series?

I like how last season they had an EPIC fight where Vynthia faced off against the physic Elite four member (who's name escapes me at this moment. I amdeadly to lazy to look it up. I think it was Shauntel? Something like that). It was totally amazing. I wish that their hadn't been a time limit and they could have been allowed to slug it out till at least one of them fainted.

But sadly, contest ruined that. They gave us the whole time and bar stupid thing. Thanks contests. May you rot in the colorful pit that you made.

**So guys - the top 3 are up next. With so much excitement from my viewers, I can't decide. I have the top 3 already planed, but I am now second guessing the order in which they should appear. **

**Leave comments while I ponder this perplexing situation. **


	9. Number 3

**And now their are 3. 3 more ways that I get to criticize Pokemon before I can do so nomore. But. But but but but but. Their is good news. Their was such an enormous amount of support on my previous chapters…these top 3 things wrong with Pokemon will have EXTENDED information. I have averaged about 450 words over the last few,Oslo I am upping the bar to 700! Ready?**

**I will now be taking reviews for thoughts about other things I should make top 10 lists for. **

**So while you read, think. Think long, and think hard. Because almost anything that you throw at me, I can do. ALMOST. I will obviously lean towards series that I know better then series then not. **

**Make sure to follow me (Aqua Alchemist Alpha) and my story. **

**And check out the other 3 stories that I have currently going at the moment.**

**Now, I will not keep you guys from the top 3 list any longer. **

**I don't own Pokemon. And with all these things messed up about it, who would?**

_**3. What in the World is up with the Tall Grass?**_

I have thought long and hard about this one. Tall grass. The bane of Pokemon existance. What we do without it? Answer: nothing. Well, at least most native species of Pokemone would be in major trouble.

Which means that I guess cutting your lawn in Pokemon is a crime.

When you don't, your grass grows, getting taller.

So one day, you go to leave you house, minding your own business. Suddenly, out of no where, a wild Pikachu attacks you. YOU FORGOT TO CUT THE LAWN MEANING THAT POKEMON NOW HIDE IN YOUR FRONT YARD.

I have had nightmares about this. But that is not important right now. What is important, or relevant (whichever you prefer) is the fact that you've got these wild, and potentially dangerous monsters, nesting in tall grass.

Land these people are so stupid that they have this genius idea.

"Hey, let's make the path to the next city go THROUGH the grass."

OH SURE. WHAT IDIOTS. COME ON GUYS. GET ON TOP OF THE BALL NOW. And what is even scarier is that you never see the Pokemon in the tall grass. You just step onto a patch of harmless looking green stuff, and WHAM! A Ratattatta is attacking you out of no where.

Now how would you feel if you had missed him and ended up stepping on him?

And now comes the fun part. In the TV show, Ash gets to knock out his Pokemon, and a Pokeball still works.

But in the game, how ever, if the Pokemon is knocked out, then your out of luck. Which stinks. It would be so much easier to just knock out that pesky Rayquaza and then catch him.

OH NO.

YOU HAVE TO LET HIM MURDER YOU SENLESSLY WHILE TRYING TO DESPERATKY CHUCK POKEBALLS AT HIM.

OH GREAT.

See what I am saying? Wouldn't it be SOOOOO much easier if you were aloud toknock Pokemon out and then be able to use a Pokeball? Shame on you Pokemon. Shame.

Tall grass. It's everywhere, butat the same time, nowhere. If your thr guy in weed wacking duty around a city, then you must wear the regulation heavy duty armor. Who knows what will jump out at the poor guy.

So point in case. Or case in point. Whatever it is. Always cut your lawn.

And they probobly did the tall grass in the middle of a road thing just to keep 10 year old boys and girls from running away from home. That makes sense. Away from Professor Oak. And your mother. And away from your crazy rival.

NEVER MIND. HE FOLLOWS YOU EVERYWHERE.

**There are a few cameos as to the number 2 reason the Pokemon universe is whacked. Find them all?**

**Until next time. Keep thinking. And thinking. And thinking. **

**But make sure to leave a comment before you spend the rest of your life thinking. And staying inside of your house because your afraid of grass now. **


	10. Number 2

**I have just hit the 800 views mark. It is a great achievement for me to say this to you guys. But. I can't wait to see you guys get me up past the 1000 view. That would be quite an achievment. **

**So. With 800 views, I am going for an - ****_extra _****long number 2 thing wrong with Pokemon post. How does that sound guys? It wil be fun, guys. **

**So. Here we go. Cheers, to the 2nd most disturbing thing this young mans mind can think of towards the series of Pokemon. **

**I don't own Pokemon. Or Pokeballs. Or Pokemon inside of Pokeballs. **

_**2. Pokeballs. Yes, you heard me. Pokeballs.**_

I know that I am going to get TONS - and I mean TONS - of bad reviews or this one. Just hear me out guys. Before you come at me with torches and pitchforks.

Pokeballs. The backbone of the Pokemon universe. What would we do without them? Just sit there and do nothing. That is what we would do.

Let me start off by saying that whoever made Pokeballs is a genius. Converting a living thing - matter, to be exact - into a form of energy and storing it is an amazing concept. Their was one special Pokeball that. Believe warped space and time, thus making the full size Pokemon shrink to the size of thr universe inside the Pokeball.

That is amazing. But now we start getting iffy. Their are 26 Pokeballs in total, each with an effect that varies both upon the catching condition and the battle conditions. Genius. I am not afraid to give credit where credit is deserved. The fact that with all that technology they can't find where they originally started is scary, but none the less, still amazing.

But if we can mass produce regular Pokeballs, then why can't we mass produce Master Balls? They are technically a type of Pokeball, are they not? So what makes them special? I mean, besides the giant M and the purple bubbles. And the fact they can catch anything without any complications.

But what makes them only able to have one or two per region? You should be able to mass produce Master Balls.

And if Pokeballs convert mass to energy, we should all be dead. We, as humans I mean, would be dead. We are technically matter and mass as well. If a Pokemon can be captured by a Pokeball, then humans shold not be immune to Pokeballs. If anything, Pokemon are just more complicated life forms. We should be able to be transferred to energy and be "caught" as well, shouldn't we?

I am not crazy. Trust me. It is possible.

Pane if old Pokeballs were me from Apracots, then now did we go from natural Pokeballs to synthetic Pokeballs? Isn't that, like, against the laws of all that is holy in the Pokemon universe. Curse you Siloh co. Kurt from Azelea town is the most holy man in the game then. He still does it all be hand. And they look much cooler anyway.

Much cooler. But cool doesn't really mean anything. What is conventional is what really maters. And what is conventional is the regular Pokeball. Trust me. Fir some reason, and I know you all have noticed this, they are special.

You waste 30 ultra and great balls trying to catch a Pokemon, only to bump thr regular Pokeball button and you end up catching it with the most basic ball in the game. Then you start yelling or crying because you just wasted a lot of money on a Pokemon to be caught with a regular Pokeball.

Trust me. It has happened to all of us. It stinks. That is just how Pokemon works I guess.

THEY ARE SO WIERD. HOW DOES THIS EVEN MAKE SENSE?!

It doesn't. And it Probobly won't ever make sense. But hey. We won't be able to do anything in the Pokemon universe without them

**So. You guys must be getting REALLY excited. You guys just can't wait for me to stop talking already. You just want me to head on over and start writing the top thing that I think is messed up with the universe known as Pokemon. **

**But there is a catch. I have 821 views right now. Am not going to post until I have 1000 views. Keep the suspense up a bit. **

**That way I can also say that I am doing a direct coralation between the number of views to the number of readers that I have. I know, I know. Trust me. It also buys me a but more time to make sure that my number one reason is the best reason that I have. Just since I started this, I have had countless ideas that I could have put in the top 10. I'll do an afterwards after the number one reason putting honorable mentions. **

**Put your comments, and follow me and the story. Or don't. It's up to you. **


	11. Yet Another Note from an Author

**Guys, guys, guys. I am just making a story that happens to have a list of the top 10 things wrong with Pokemon. I was gonna keep that a secret until I got done with the list and the story actually started, but I am being reminded -to say the least - that no lists are allowed. I don't want all of my work down the drain before I get to the actuall story part. **

**I am glad that I am getting so many reviews. I am getting lots of criticism about fairy types. **

**Just remember that this is my personal opinion about the top 10, and it will work into the story later on. **

**But as I have not played the games X or Y before, it helps to know what Fairy is strong or weak against. But hey - I still think they are a waste. Personall opinion. **

**Keep reading and reviewing guys!**

**I am opening a poll on my profile page (Aqua Alchemist Alpha) for you guys to vote on which thing should be the number 1 thing that has to do with my story. So head on over!**


	12. Reason 1

**So guys. This is it. The moment you've all been waiting for. The number 1 thing wrong with Pokemon. I didn't really get a lot of people that voted on my page. Oh well. I guess I'm just gonna pick one and go with it. And if your not happy with me. **

**Well. **

**Its not my problem. **

**So here we go! Drumroll please!**

_**#1. An economic disaster waiting to happen**_

Yes. Most of you are screaming at me for not choosing your favorite. My answer to that is that you guys didn't vote enough. So blame yourself.

We all know about Silph. Co. by now in this list. They pretty much run the market. Let me reword that. They ARE the market. Now let's take a moment to wonder.

What would happen if suddenly we all wake up one day and Silph. Co. went under?

The world would be thrown into mass chaos. Other companies would pull from the market. People would start hoarding Pokeballs. Money would be worth close to nothing. And the world would slowly determinate to the point of having a society that resembles one that lives through a zombie appocolypse. Only you didn't. You survived Silph. Co. going under.

That would be horrible, wouldn't it? And let's not talk about inflation. I believe that Game Informer ran add comparing items in video games to real life items. They compared Paralyz Heal. And guessthat they came up with?

You could buy a Happy Meal with only something like $12000. That's a bargain, isn't it?

NOT. THAT IS RIDICULOUS. WHAT THE HECK.

Oh. Let's not forget that people run around with money stuffed into so many pockets because they pay you ridiculous amounts of money for winning against you. WHEW. SMART. Wow. If anyone can give me one good reason in a review why this is sane,iLife it to me. For real.

I am so frustrated, I am breaking this into 2 number 1 chapters.

**SO LEAVE REVIEWS OR YOU WON'T SEE NUMBER 1**


End file.
